The present invention relates to reducing or preventing interference between two or more inductive systems.
Inductive systems that operate in close proximity can cause interference with one another. This interference can decrease efficiency in one or both systems. In some circumstances the interference can interrupt operation, interrupt communication, or cause other malfunctions. Inductive systems are commonly used for both data transfer and power transfer.
Many portable devices are programmed to vibrate or make sound when charging is interrupted. Accordingly, even if interference does not significantly effect charging rate, frequent vibration or noise from a portable electrical device can annoy a user and discourage the use of simultaneous use of inductive power supply systems.